Lyoko Life
by thebrave918
Summary: This story takes place after the episode X.A.N.A.'s kiss Pairings:JeremiexAelita AelitaxOC
1. Chapter 1

Here is my new story.

Epilouge

"um Jeremie could you come here for a minute?" Aeilita said in a very feminine voice. "um sure" Jeremie said. So he walked to over to Aelita. "I just want to check something" Aelita said. Then she kissed Jeremie right there! Then she broke the kiss after 5 seconds and walked away and said "I knew it". Jeremie stood there frozen.

Hours later...

Jeremie sat there on his bed. _"what the hell!" "Aelita kissed me!"_ Jeremie thought to himself. "matbe I should tell her the truth!" Jeremie said. Then there was a knock on the door. "who is it?" Jeremie asked "it's Aelita" He immediately ran up to the door and unlocked it. "hello Jeremie" Aelita said. "hey Aelita" Jeremie said. "so what do you need?" Jeremie asked "this!" Aelita said jumping on Jeremie and started making out with him.

"Wow!" "look at this school!" Ian said. (that's me) I looked at the school yard filled with people. Then a girl came up to me and said "you must be the new kid!" The girl said. "um yeah" I said putting my hands behind my head (like I was lying down), smiling. "well i'm Sissi" Sissi said. "well um I'm Ian" I said. "well you better watch out this year and if you get on my b..." Before she could finish, Odd came over and said "Sissi give the new kid a break! Geez!". "hmphh" Sissi said turning away and then walking away. "thanks for getting her out of my way" I said.

"who are you?" I asked. "name's Odd" "and your's?" He asked. "my name is Ian" I said. "whoa" "nice clothes" Odd said. I was wearing fingerless gloves, a black short sleeve shirt, long urban camo pants, and on the side of my pants was a thigh holster. (just for decoration) "thanks" I said. "why don't I give you a tour" Odd said. "cool" I said


	2. Chapter 2:crush and discovery

well here you are

Chapter 2: crush and discovery

--School--

"so uh what was up with that one girl back there?" I said. "well that was Sissi" "she is a real big pain" Odd said. "hey are you Ian O'Connell?" a voice said. I turned around and my eyes opened wide anime style. "im Jim" "I'll be your P.E. teacher this year" Jim said. "uhh ya" I said. "this is your room number" Jim said as he handed me a piece of paper. _"room 121"_ I thought to my self. Then Odd looked over my shoulder. "hey your right in between my room and Ulrich's room" Odd said. "who's Ulirich?" I asked.

Jeremie and Aelita were walking in the school yard. "oh there's Odd" Aelita said. Then Odd and I came over to them. "hey Jeremie and Aelita." Odd said. "Who's your friend?" Aelita said blushing. "Oh this is Ian" Odd said. Just then Jeremie's laptop beeped. Then Jeremie opened and said "oh no!". Odd went over and said "what?" Then Jeremie said "X.A.N.A.s launched an attack" But I didnt hear it because I was some where else talkin to Aelita. Just then, a weird shadowy figure appeared behind Aelita. "Aelita! Move!" I said as I pushed her aside and pulled a dagger out of my thigh holster,then I threw the dagger at the creature.Then it was destroyed. "What was that thing?" Aelita said.

"what was all the noise!"Jeremie said quite loudly."Jeremie, this boy saved my life" Aelita said. "it was no problem for a cute girl" I said putting hands behind my head. Then Aelita blushed. "where did you learn to fight li..." Aelita said before Shadowy _people_ appeared. (but then everybody in the schoolyard ran away) "hold on!" I screamed. Then I punched one of the figures and it disinigrated. Just then a symbol appeared on the figures body. I didn't know what it was but it was X.A.N.A.s symbol. So then I jump kicked one of the guys and it dissinigrated. Then a guy slashed my arm slightly. Blood came out, but only a little. After a while of fighting, they were all gone. I was panting really really hard from doing all the fighting. Then I turned around and looked at the group... their eyes were open... wide. "wha...wha...HOW did you do that!" Odd said. Then Ulrich and Yumi ran over to us and said "what just happened!" Yumi said. Then she looked at me.

She noticed that I had some bruises and the slash mark on my arm. "are you okay?" Yumi said. "ya I'm fine" I said. Just then I fell down unconsious...

_"you can wake up now"..._ I woke up. Around me was Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, Jeremie, and Aelita. "uhhhh" I said. "hey you took quite the fall there" Jeremie said. "what was that symbol on the shadow's body?" I asked. Then everybody looked at eachother. "uhhhh..." Jeremie said. "maybe we should just tell him" Odd said to Jeremie. "I don't know if we should" Jeremie said. "Jeremie, I think he should know, he saved my life" Aelita said. "alright" Jeremie said. After a while of explaining everything about Lyoko, I felt better, so I got out of bed and the gang took me to the factory. "wow! look at this place!" I said in amazment.

Note: next chapter I get virtualized!


	3. Chapter 3

here you go! this is a chapter I like. I know you guys will too.

Chapter 3: Christmas and Virtualization!

It has been 3 months since I came to Kadic. I became really really good friends with the gang. Right now it is December 22 and it's gettin close to Christmas time! I woke up at around 8:00 and woke up immediatley. (sorry if I spelled that wrong) I took a shower, and did everything else I needed to. Then I went to class with Odd and Ulrich. Odd was wearing a santa hat today. "nice hat Odd" I said in a joking voice. "thanks" Odd said not knowing I was being sarcastic. Then we got to class. The room was decorated with lots of Christmas things.

Well class was over, and I was walking with the gang. "Ian, what is this Christmas everybody is talking bout?" Aelita asked me. "well it was when god was born, but today we celebrat Christmas by getting friends presents, and spreading love and joy" I said. "oh, thank you" Aelita said. "So um Ulrich, since this is my first christmas here, does the school do like anything special?" I asked. "ya, actually on Christmas eve.. the whole school gets together for a christmas dance" Ulrich said. "that sounds sweet!" I said. "alright well im gonna study for the test tommorow, anyone wanna join me?" I said. "I will" Aelita said. "alright well you two don't stay up to late" Odd said laughing and walking away with the Ulrich, Yumi, and Jeremie.

Well I stayed up with Aelita studying for about 2 hours. "ughh, I can't believe we have a test 3 days before christmas" I said. "well still we need to figure out what we have to do" Aelita said. "ya I know" I said. "um, Ian did you get puestion 4?" Aelita said. So I walked over and looked over shoulder into the book. But then I noticed I put a missletoe in my room... and Aelita and I were under it... "Ian what is this plant that is hanging over our heads?" Aelita asked. Just then I blushed, thinking if I told her I would be focing her to kiss me, but I didn't want to do that to her. "um..." I said. "it's a uhhhh..." "well actually I don't know what it is" I said sighing in relief. "okay" Aelita said. Then I helped her with the homework and we studied for about another 2 hours. Then she fell asleep on the floor and I fell asleep in my bed. Then I woke up, tired but ready to take the test.

I took the test. "_4x divided by 5 times 14"_ That was only one problem. But then I finished it. "thank god!" "we get off for the next 5 days!" I said in relief. As the gang and I were walking, it seemed reapeted... again Aelita and I were under a missletoe. "wait.." I said looking up. "Sissi! get down from there you jerk!" I said as I saw she was holding up the missletoe. So she jumped down giggling. "so why didn't you kiss her? Huh Ian?" Sissi said. "wait what?" Aelita said. Then I backed up... "well it's that I... it's that I... I didn't want to get hurt again!" I said with tears now in my eyes and then I ran off. "wait!" Odd said as he started to walk were I was heading, but then Jeremie put an arm blocking Odd's way. "no stop i'll go" Jeremie said. "wait Jeremie, do you even know where he is going?" Yumi said. "he's going to the factory" Jeremie said. "that's where he always hangs out when he's down" Jeremie said. So Jeremie ran to where the factory was in the woods. "I think we should all go, you too Aelita," Ulrich said. So they ran to were Jeremie was.

I was in the factory in the room where the super computer was. I had tears flowing down my cheeks and I had my face buried in my knees. "Ian?" Jeremie said. Then I turned and looked and and wiped my tear-stained face. "oh hey Jeremie" I said with new tears forming. "what was up with that back there?" Jeremie asked sitting down next to me. "it's...nothing" I said. "that sure wasn't nothin' back there" Jeremie said. "alright it all began when I was about 12 years old... there was this girl, and I really liked her, and she liked me too..." I said. "so then what's the problem?" Jeremie asked me. "well everything was amazing, she felt like the perfect girl and that I was gonna be with her forever... but then one day she told me her friends made a bet that she had to like me" I said. "I felt so crushed, I thought I was gonna kill myself..." I said again. "that sounds bad" Jeremie said. Then I saw Yumi, Aelita, Ulrich, and Odd all looking at me. "listen we all talked about and I've been working on it for months, we were gonna save this for Christmas, but since you so down no, we thought we would give it to you now" Jeremie said. So I got up to my feet and said "what is it?" "were gonna virtualize so you can help us fight Xana" Jeremie said. "rea...really!" I said. "yup just follow Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, and Aelita. they will show you the scanner room" Jeremie said getting in his computer chair. So I followed them into the scanner room. "alright now that we are here all you have to do is get into that scanner over there" Odd said pointing to a scanner.

So I stepped in and waited. "scanner Ulrich! Scanner Odd! Scanner Yumi! Scanner Aelita! Scanner Ian!" "virtualization!" Then I felt a giant blast of wind hit my face. Then I was in a mountain region. "whoa!" I said looking at myself. I still had my fingerless gloves, my camo pants became white and looked like they were attached to my legs, and I had a arrow holster on my back and had a wicked awesome looking bow in my hand. "im an archer!" "sweet!" I said.


End file.
